His World
by Coffee91
Summary: The magical world attempts to go back to normal after the Final Battle sending their children back to school and working with the muggles for government and medical help. Everyone is back in Hogwarts but things are no longer the same. OOC


*The Final Battle has taken place and everyone is trying to go back to school and finish out their last year. Ron and Hermione got together but they could not make it through the summer as well as they wished. Hermione is in a new relationship that is not well known to the Gryffindor house.*

~Hermione is OOC, along with many other characters. They have to go to a muggle hospital because the St. Mungos is still not running after damage from the final battle~

"You're being ridiculous! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Screams could be heard down the corridor, but then again that was nothing new for a Friday night in Hogwarts. Things had changed since the last time students had stepped into the magical school. The professors have started living by the idea that 'you never know when your last day is' after the war and tried to make the students comfortable. They started giving rights to the students which included allowing 7th years to hold get togethers after curfew, allowing them to value the time with friends they have left.

A five foot girl could be seen storming down the hall away from a six foot man. "Hermione stop running away!" He went to go grab her arm and she spun around furious, eyes blazing.

"Ron! You cannot call me a slut, kick me out of your team party, and then chase me down the hall! Get your drunk ass back to your teammates." A crowd started to form and that was when Hermione realized they had stopped outside of the hall where the Slytherin's team party was being held. It worked out perfectly for her because she was in search of her new boyfriend, Draco the seeker on the team, after she had gotten kicked out of the Gryffindor party.

"Stop being a fucking bitch. Just because I broke your heart and hurt you…" Ron gritted out between barred teeth. Hermione laughed then looked open mouthed at the man she used to care for.

"You're kidding right?"

"Your world revolved around me. I broke you."

"You keep thinking that hunny" Hermione deadpanned back.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Hermione?" Both parties fighting turned towards the new voice coming from the portrait and saw a blonde, long haired man with questioning blue eyes looking at Hermione.

"Draco" Hermione breathed out his name, smiling. He smiled back at her seeing the girl he had come to care about so much in the past months.

"You ok love? Coming in?"

"Yeah" Hermione responded. As she started to walk away she was yanked back, hard.

"What the fuck did you mean by that" Ron asked pulling her close to him, not allowing her to leave.

"Hey! Don't grab her like that!" Draco yelled concerned. Hermione knew better, she had seen this look in Ron's eyes a couple times before and knew Draco would not help the situation any.

"Draco just stay there, I have this" she said calmly. "You weren't the only one Ron. Don't think yourself so highly. I was dating other people when we were together. You didn't want to be official; you didn't want to make me yours. You ignored me half the time so I found someone whole wouldn't." Hermione's voice was even as she looked her ex in the eyes even though she was nervous.

"Fucking bitch" Ron whipped up his free hand and backhanded Hermione's face. As she went to grab her cheek he delivered a punch that threw her to the ground. He went to go kick her in the stomach when Draco and his teammates finally realized what was happening. They ran down and jumped to separate them, half the guys blocking Hermione and the other half tackling Ron.

It was at that moment a few of Ron's teammates came around the corner and saw the Slytherin team holding Ron. They could not see the woman lying on the ground and assumed the team was jumping him. They started to fight back until one of the men noticed the lump that the Slytherin team was protecting and checking over on the ground.

"Hermione?" Harry stopped and ran over to her but two of the players stopped him. "Let me through! What did you do? She is my best friend!" By this time all the fighting had stopped and attention turned to the man trying to get through. "Let me the fuck through douchebags!" One of the guys Harry recognized as Draco's best friend jumped up from Hermione's side.

"Douchebags? Are you kidding me? You're the ones defending the scum that did this!" Footsteps started to be heard in the distance and all of the teammates froze.

Harry turned back to Ron slowly, "You did this?"

Ron was still furious, "The fucking slut is blowing one of these dbags!" A huge commotion was heard by Hermione and everyone focused on Draco fighting to get to Ron.

"She's my girlfriend you ass! You call me a dbag? You're the one that beat her until she is unconscious!" Some professors showed up in front of the scene along with aurors. Commotions like this were treated carefully since the final battle had happened in the school. No one wanted that to happen again so the aurors stayed to keep everyone in line and safe. Everyone was too in shock to realize one of the Aurors was taking Hermione away. Then the sound they never wanted to hear began; Hermione started screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck we need to get her unconscious, the pain is too much for her," the auror yelled. They all started to head down the corridor quickly, one of the men holding Hermione in the front. Blaise, Draco's friend that argued with Harry, grabbed one of the guys at the end of the line.

"What's wrong with her? Where are you taking her?"

The Auror paused and wiped his forehead, "By first look? Broken arm, shattered eye socket and a few broken ribs. We are fearing internal bleeding so we have to rush. There's not enough help here we have to go to the hospital." He jumped back in line and rushed away leaving the guys and other aurors standing in the hall full of shock.

The aurors turned towards the crowd, "Who did that?" The Slytherin team pushed Ron forward while everyone else just stood there frozen. The aurors started to bind him and he started talking to the people surrounding him.

"Someone's gonna have to bail me out. Who's turn is it this time?"

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, "Mine."

"You'll get me quick?"

"…No."

"Oh, you have to get money first?"

"I'm not bailing you out."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry. One of the teammates looked at Harry, "He's like your brother."

Harry shook his head, "I refuse to associate with a person that will do that to a woman… and my best friend."

"Harry she was a slut."

Harry went right up to Ron. "Don't you dare say that. She cared for you. So much. You didn't pay her mind so she found someone that deserved her. You don't deserve shit." He turned and walked up to Draco and took a deep breath. "I know this is weird but do you want to go to the hospital together? I'll have to call her mom." Draco looked at him apprehensive, then to his teammates behind him and Ron being dragged away. "Look my loyalties lie with Hermione. She is like my sister, I need to see her and I figured I would be nice."

Draco nodded, "Blaise can you come? I can't right go on my own right now."

"Yeah bro," Blaise said giving Draco a pat on the shoulder. Draco took a deep breath and started walking alongside Blaise and Harry. Harry pulled out his phone and started looking through it. They got permission from one of the professors to travel to the hospital but under to condition they took a car to blend in with the muggles that would be there. The three men used the floo to get to where the car was and then made their way to the hospital. Blaise volunteered to drive since he was the only one that had attempted the drivers ed course offered at Hogwarts.

"You have her house number… and a cell phone?" Blaise asked a little confused.

"We're best friends, she always wanted me to have it for some reason… I never knew why until now…" Harry pressed send and prepared himself for a long conversation. The phone rang twice then a voice answered.

"You talk, I talk!"

Harry looked down at the phone confused by the voice for a second. "Um, Hi. Is Mr. or Mrs. Granger there?"

"This is him."

"Hi, this is Hermione's friend Harry."

"Oh hi Harry, what's going on?"

"…There's been an accident."

"It's midnight on a Friday… Did she fall drunk?"

"No… Mr. Granger you might want to come up here." He heard Hermione's dad sit up quickly.

"What happened?"

"She was fighting with her ex Ron. He hit her…"

"Is it urgent?"

"…She was beat up pretty badly sir." Harry watched Draco put his head in his hands. "Luckily her boyfriend was there to help stop it but it may have been too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

Harry felt himself start to tear up and his voice cracked, "They are worried there is internal bleeding." Draco's shoulders shook a little when he heard this again.

"I'll be there in 2 ½ hours."

"I thought it was a 5 hour drive to the hospital?"

"It helps when your brother in law works for the state." Harry laughed a little. "We'll be there soon, keep her company until we do."

"Will do." He hung up as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Probably not how you wanted to meet her parents, eh?" Blaise asked Draco. He wiped his eyes and shook his head no. "They'll like you."

Draco laughed a little, "Dude that's not high on my list of concerns right now."

Blaise looked for a spot to park trying to blend in as muggles, "She's going to be ok Draco." Harry saw tears fall from both of their eyes.

"What if she's not," Draco asked in a small voice, "She's my world…it's my fault I should have gone out there when I heard them yelling. If she's not ok my world is gone."

"She's strong bud. Plus you promised her a puppy. You know her; she's going to hold you to it." Blaise laughed a little as he said this trying to help his friend. Harry looked surprised at the interaction; he didn't even know Hermione had a new boyfriend. He finally spoke up as they were walking in.

"How long have you two been together?"

Draco looked over at him then up at the sky, "Umm, I think four months now… We've been dancing around it for about a year though." Harry just nodded. He knew Hermione had liked Draco for a while and there was tension between them after the final battle but he didn't believe her when she said he was interested in her.

"You didn't know," Blaise asked.

"No…she's been trying to talk to me for a while but I've been busy…" Harry's voice cracked. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She didn't take offense to it. She still talked about you all the time and would say how you were best friends." That relaxed Harry for a second and then they walked into the Er and saw the mayhem. They walked up to a desk and Blaise had to be the one to talk since no one else could compose themselves.

"Hi, I'm looking for our friend."

The nurse looked up, "Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

The nurse typed it in then looked at the screen then back to the boys. "She is still in surgery. I really can't help you if you're not family."

"Her family lives four hours away and is coming up. We don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

The nurse's face went from stern to heart broken when she heard the last part of Blaise's sentence. "Go take a seat, you need to talk to a doctor."The boys sat confused until they were called back with an older gentleman. They went into a room with two aurors occupying it and an empty bed.

"This will be Hermione's room. Now as I understand you men were there when this all happened?"

The boys nodded and Blaise spoke up, "I'm her friend, this is her best friend and that is her boyfriend. We helped stop it." The aurors started to take notes.

The doctor spoke up again, "You told the nurse her family was coming up?"

Again Blaise nodded, "They will be here in a couple hours."

Draco finally spoke, "Where is Hermione?"

The doctor sighed. "She's still in surgery. She had a lot of internal bleeding and we think she might go into a coma. We cannot know for sure, we had to put her under to calm her down and operate." Draco's mouth fell open and Harry began to silently cry. Blaise stared to shake his head and walked over to look out the window. "I'm sorry to tell you… the trauma was too much, we are still not sure if she will wake up." This finally broke Draco and he fell to the ground and began to cry. Blaise had tears falling from eyes as he went to Draco's side.

"Draco she'll be ok. I promise you she'll pull through it. We'll be with her constantly and we'll bring her back. You need to be strong to help her through it. We need to be strong for her." Everyone looked on as two of the strongest men on the dream Slytherin team broke down on the hospital floor.

All of a sudden alarms went off throughout the hospital pulling the doctor out of the room. Harry got up to follow getting a bad feeling about the alarm. One of the aurors followed him also and once Harry started to look lost he stepped in. "This way." The auror led Harry into a room overlooking a surgery. Harry caught his breath and moved closer to the glass. He soon realized he was looking over his best friend being revived.

A nurse stepped into the room, "Sir, you can't be in here." She was looking at Harry until the auror stepped forward.

"He's ok to stay Nancy."

"I still can't let him be in here Rob."

"Do this favor for me, I'll take the blame for it." Nancy nodded and started to walk out. Rob joined Harry at the glass. "Common Hermione…" he muttered. Hermione's heartbeat started to come back and the men watching the doctors calmed down. Harry stepped back and put his head in his hands.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

Rob straightened up taking on a professional attitude. "It wasn't for you." Harry looked confused and Rob sensed it. He sighed and stepped towards the glass not looking at Harry as he spoke. "I transferred here a year ago. I used to live in her hometown. Her Uncle is one of my best friends. I need to keep an eye on her, I watched her grow up. I cannot believe this happened… I can't believe you let one of your teammates do this." Harry's head shot up as he looked at Rob. "She told me how much she trusted you to help her after the breakup. Then she used to call me crying when he harassed her. You never did anything. You let her get kicked out of the party tonight. You let her go by herself. You should have known better. For someone who loved you so much you took her for granted." Rob turned around, even voiced and looked at a shocked Harry, "you better pray she's ok."

Rob left the room to wait outside while Harry sat with his thoughts. He looked onto Hermione's body and thought back on the past couple months. Ron and Hermione broke up 5 months ago and he was put in a hard spot; support his teammate or support his best friend. He had to go with his teammate and barely listened when Hermione would tell him negative things about the relationship. He assumed Hermione was overreacting like Ron said she normally did and would let it slide off his back.

Soon he moved in with Ron and six other teammates and made less time for Hermione. Ron made her a running joke in the dorms telling stories about Hermione in bed and how she was a crazy girlfriend. She kept trying to get a hold of Harry but he would rarely answer her assuming she was clingy like Ron had said. A little into school Hermione started talking less and Harry paid no mind to it. Then two days ago as some of the teammates were getting food they saw Hermione with some Slytherin players laughing and looking comfortable.

Soon after rumors started that she had moved on from their team and set her "slut" ways on the Slytherin team. All of this resulted in the fight tonight and Harry couldn't help but think how it would have been different if he just listened. The door opened and Rob stepped in quickly, "You should come out here." Harry quickly got up and followed Rob to the lobby where he saw half of his team staring down Blaise and Draco who were not letting them pass.

"What's going on?" Harry said quietly, trying not to set anyone off. A couple of his teammates looked over at him and saw his red, puffy eyes.

"Is she ok?" one of the older teammates, Seamus, asked.

Draco laughed, "Why do you care?"

Another guy stepped forward. "She's our friend," Neville responded.

Draco's eyes turned into slits and he gritted out, "Is that why none of you talk to her? Is that why she asks me daily what did she do wrong?" A couple of the guys looked down at the ground. "You are not her friends."

Seamus stepped forward, "We've known her longer than you have." Draco became angry hearing this.

"What is this, a fucking pissing contest? We've known her for a year. We've been here for her. We didn't let her leave our dorm by herself as her drunk ex followed."

"We didn't think this would happen."

Draco stepped toe to toe with Seamus. "You didn't think? You know how he is drunk. You know he forces himself on her, hell he did it at your last banquet."

Seamus's eyebrows rose, "How did you know that?"

"She's my girlfriend, you'd be stupid to think I didn't know." The men stared each other down and Harry finally separated them. He stepped onto the side with his housemates facing Blaise and Draco.

"You're right Draco, we have failed as friends. We didn't think tonight."

"You haven't thought for the past three months," Blaise muttered.

"What did you say hot stuff," Seamus spit out. Blaise straightened up and looked at all of the men.

"You guys haven't thought the past three months," he stepped forward. "You guys think just because out two groups don't talk we don't hear things. We heard what you said about your 'friend'." The housemates began to look at each other confused.

"She was done being your whore so she moved to be ours," Blaise spit out. Each man's face paled a little. "You're all fucking tools. Draco and Hermione are in love so we treat her as a sister. We look out for her; we try to protect her from assholes like you. We hold her as she cries when she hears shit like this. Such an amazing way to treat your 'friend'."

"We didn't know… we listened to what Ron said," another guy, Lee, whispered.

Draco laughed an angry laugh, "Yeah obviously he is a stand up guy." Before anyone could say anything the doctor came out.

"Draco, Blaise. You can come see her now." As they turned to leave, all the Gryffindors sat in the waiting room.

"We fucked up," Seamus said. Harry looked at all of them sitting there, waiting.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are waiting for our turn to go so we can ask Hermione to forgive us," Seamus said for all of the men. Rob laughed behind Harry a little.

"You can tell them," he said hitting Harry's back a little too hard.

Harry gave him a dirty stare then turned back to his friend's confused faces, "She's not good…she's in a coma and has crashed once already… They don't know if she'll wake up." A few of the guys swore under their breath.

Seamus dropped his head in her hands, "What the fuck did we let happen." The rest of the room could not help but think the same thing at that moment.


End file.
